Anna's Thoughts
by DaemonicKitten
Summary: Anna witnessed Castiel's recall to Heaven. Why didn't she help him, and what were her thoughts on the matter? How did she feel when he returned?


**Disclaimer** : I don't own it.

**Summary** : Anna witnessed Castiel's recall to Heaven. Why didn't she help him, and what were her thoughts on the matter? How did she feel when he returned?

**Note** : I haven't read any fictions with Anna as the main character, so I don't know if this idea has been done, but I've seen it done from Cas' POV and Dean's. This chapter is meant to be Anna's take on Castiel's recall to Heaven.

**Legend** :

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

**Flashback/Vision/Dream**

**(Scene/POV Change)**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

An angel being recalled to Heaven was a serious thing. It rarely happened, and usually meant nothing good. This time was no different. As Anna watched from behind a fallen portion of the ceiling, Castiel painted a symbol on the wall, from his own blood. She bit her lip when she recognized what it was and flew to a safe distance when the spell was activated by the approach of another angel.

She didn't want to leave, but she couldn't stay. The spell was meant to repel angels, and she knew that if Castiel had to do the spell, something was seriously wrong.

Waiting only a moment, she flew back and settled on the roof, listening closely to the happenings below. The activation of the spell only lasted a few moments, but if caught by it, an angel was sent away for a short amount of time. The spell had been activated right upon completion, and an angel sent away. Now it was useless, so it was safe for her to return. She also opened her mind, trying to locate Cas' thoughts while remaining hidden from the other angels.

_It's difficult to protect those you care about, when you have a price on your head._ She thought sadly as she folded her wings protectively around her, trying to block out the frigid winds. Though she barely felt them, they did distract her slightly, and she couldn't afford the distraction. She ignored the hair that blew wildly around her head.

Anna knew that Dean had been summoned by Cas, but she didn't know why. It was bothering her, and she wished she could just go down and speak to her once subordinate, but part of her knew Castiel wouldn't just _tell_ her.

_Dean, hurry._ The thought was weak, and through her mind, Anna could see Castiel pacing the room. He staggered a little with the effort he'd already put out in order to keep some of the lower level angels out of the building. _I don't know how much longer I can-_

"Castiel."

Anna barely managed to bite back a gasp when she recognized the voice. Quickly, her eyes narrowed, and she discreetly fluttered down to hide once again behind the fallen portion of the ceiling. Sure enough, when she looked, Zachariah was standing before the holy tax accountant, his usual smile fixed on his face. He also had two unrecognizable angels with him, both glaring at Cas.

"Zachariah." Castiel frowned, his vessel stiffening up automatically as he sensed the danger he was in. _I don't have the strength..._ "What are you doing here?"

"You should already know that, brother. We've come to take you back." Zachariah's smile turned into a smirk, and his eyes seemed to darken a little. "It seems you've been corrupted by the Winchester boy, and the arch angels fear your fall."

_As if._ Anna crouched down lower. Her human conscience screamed at her to run out and help Castiel. There would be no way he could take on the three angels alone. Especially not when Zach was a higher up. _Zach_... She realized what she'd called him and could have laughed if the situation weren't so serious. It was sometimes funny how strongly her human emotions and thoughts remained intact despite having her grace back_._ Sadly, she remained where she was, feeling guilty that she wasn't helping him. That she couldn't.

At the moment, Heaven didn't see her as enough of a threat to go after actively. Not when the seals were being broken, but if she were to interfere now, that was sure to change. There were 'Kill on Sight' orders for her, and while she could probably deal with at least the two followers, Zachariah would still be a problem. He was too strong for her.

She wasn't even sure Cas would _accept_ her help.

"I've done nothing wrong. I have followed my orders." Castiel's tone was uncertain, but he took a precautionary step back as Zachariah took one forward. Questions were running through his mind, on whether or not the higher up angel could be trusted, but he posed none of them and quickly pushed them aside.

"You told Dean Winchester of the arch angel that watches over the Prophet." Zach's smile seemed to falter, and his eyes hardened. "A feat you never would have even considered, before being assigned to this boy. He's been a bad influence."

_Look who's talking._ Anna's grace flared slightly in her body along with her anger, as she was filled with the urge to smack that smile off his face. It was a concern of hers who _Zach_ had been hanging around with. Primarily, she worried that Uriel might have gotten to him at one point, and that he could be one of the angels converted. She forced herself to calm down. _Dean, hurry._ She unconsciously repeated Cas' mantra.

Castiel took another step back, swaying a little. He caught himself quickly, but the other angels had seen it and grinned when they sensed an easy victory. "He prayed for help. If I did not give it to him, he would have stopped the fight."

Somehow Anna wasn't sure if he was trying to convince his superior or himself. She hadn't known Dean long, but she knew the fight was what he lived for. He might have been beyond angry, and stubbornly ignored the angel for a while, but he never would have 'given up'. Still, Dean had posed that ultimatum to Cas. Was it really right to punish the angel. He _didn't_ break orders.

He didn't interfere. He simply informed Dean of the situation.

"So he says, but we all know he wouldn't." Shaking his head, Zachariah sighed. "Come now, Castiel. Don't make this any more difficult on us. The others are waiting." He took another step forward.

Castiel made to take another step back, but his heel bumped into the edge of a long, flat piece of metal lying across the floor. He glanced down at it briefly, and that's when the other angels attacked.

While he wasn't looking, they rushed forward and grabbed his arms. He quickly lashed out with his grace, knocking them off him, but Zachariah was right there, and grabbed him by the throat. He began to chant lowly, and Anna winced sharply when not only did she recognize the spell, but she heard Castiel's agonized scream. His true voice.

He was being painfull ripped from his host. It reminded her of the time she ripped her own grace out, and knew the pain he was experiencing.

There was a bright flash of light that erupted from the eyes and mouth of the human vessel Cas possessed, and after a moment it faded. She'd felt his pain and once again wished she'd been strong enough to help him. The body hung limply from Zachariah's hand, and it was difficult to even tell if the man was alive or not.

"Don't think I can't sense you, fallen." Zach's eyes narrowed and he casually dropped the body on the ground. He took a step forward and raised his hand.

Anna acted quicker. _I'm so sorry, Castiel._ Grief overwhelmed her as she raised her own hand and lashed out with her grace. She didn't intend to harm Zachariah, and she knew she couldn't. She wasn't strong enough. But she did use it to temporarily blind him, and disappeared in a flash. _I'll let Dean know what happened._

When she reappeared, she gasped and ducked the blade swung at her throat. Groaning lowly in the back of her throat, she drew her own blade and lunged at the two henchmen who'd followed her. "I don't want to fight you!" She called, blocking an attack and stunning one angel with a blast of her grace.

"Filthy fallen!" The one angel she fought had bright blue eyes and blonde hair. He glared darkly at her. "You and that Castiel insist on disobeying orders! You question the orders of God!" He lunged forward and they exchanged blows for a few moments.

"I question the orders of some of the angels!" She spat, feeling her ire rise as she pushed him back. "I was left alone for decades! Forgotten! I didn't do _anything _wrong, and neither did Cas!"

"'Cas'?! You even call him by the human's nickname!" The brunette angel was up again. He lashed out with his grace and knocked Anna back a little. "They've corrupted you both!" He grabbed his fallen blade, only to hiss sharply and be knocked back

"That is enough." The voice was low but powerful and threatening, even though it was calm. A man with short, curly blonde hair and blue eyes appeared. He was ethereal and glowed brightly with his own barely concealed power. He slanted a single glance at Anna, his face masked. "We have more important matters to attend than battling amongst ourselves."

The blonde angel opened his mouth, but a single glance from the newcomer shut him up and he bowed deeply. "Yes, Michael." With a flutter of wings, the two henchmen disappeared.

"You have a price on your head, _Anna._" The way he said her name, it was strange. There was a hidden tone in it she couldn't quite place. Whether it was disgust or intrigue, he was gone before she had a chance to figure it out.

Shaking herself out of her stupor, she stared at the empty cornfield. "Was I just..._saved_ by an arch angel?" _Were his words a warning or a threat?_ She had to shake her head to focus, returning her blade to it's resting place. "Right. Dean. I have to tell him about Cas."

She began to focus her powers, trying to find the Winchesters. She scouted the area around the building where Cas had been abducted, and was shocked to find out just how much time seemed to have passed in the seemingly short battle she'd faced. By this time, now only had they found out about Cas being gone, but they'd even managed..._somehow_ to lose his human host, Jimmy Novak.

With a little silent sigh, Anna willed herself to the Impala for a talk with the Winchester boys.

**(Later, Anna's POV)**

Now I knew why Sam was so different. He was drinking demon blood. It was so hard to ignore the almost overwhelming urge to kill him as he sucked the foul liquid from the throat of the female demon. He did so as if there were no tomorrow, and when he turned to find Cas and Dean staring at him in disgust, he didn't look or feel remorse. It was like...almost all of the human Samuel Winchester was gone.

I could feel their disgust almost as strongly as my own. I even wondered how Castiel had managed to keep from smiting him, when _I_ had a harder time and I could empathize with them more.

When Cas returned, it wasn't how I'd expected he would. He entered the body of the little girl, his vessel's daughter, and took care of two of the demons. By this point, Jimmy had been shot and Lilith had possessed his wife.

I couldn't even believe Heaven had _allowed_ Castiel to return...unless... Something was off. It was him, but something was different. He seemed more distant.

_What a mess._ I thought as I stood in the rafters, trying to decide if I should intervene or not. _What's he doing?_ Once Jimmy had been shot, the demons ignored him. Why didn't Cas re-enter his body at that time? _Oh_.

It was shocking when I heard Cas telling Jimmy it was over now, and that angels always kept their promises. I was torn on how to feel. On one hand, He was about to let Jimmy die and take his barely teenage daughter into the battle field. On the other, he _had_ kept his promise. Should I be happy? Angry? Should I intervene? After everything Jimmy had done, and he didn't even get a happily ever after with his family?

Jimmy... He was an amazing man. He loved his family more than anything else on this planet. Hearing his daughter's fate, he defied all reason and demanded and pleaded that Castiel take him back. He insisted that he'd take on the immortal role for however long he needed to, as long as Cas freed his daughter. It was beautiful and painful to watch. Jimmy's defiant insistance, and Cas' reluctant acceptance. The love and desperation.

This... This is what made my job of protecting people worthwile. Watching over and protecting those like Jimmy. Helping them to live happy lives. Only... This time, there was nothing I could do.

Either way, that family was quite possibly forever torn apart.

The same could be said for Dean and _his_ family, when I saw his heart shattering in his eyes. I could hear the frantic pounding as he mentally tried to explain and deny what he'd seen, but he knew there was no denying it.

"Wait, Cas! What did you wanna tell me?" Dean turned to Castiel, being completely honest and not snarky for a change.

Castiel paused. _I can't-_ "I learned my lesson while I was away." Looking over his shoulder, his face was firm and cold. "I serve Heaven. I don't serve man, and I certainly don't serve you." Turning back, he heaved a silent sigh. _I'm sorry, Dean. It has to be this way._ He walked off, not once looking back.

Standing in the rafters, I could only watch sadly as he departed. _Cas... What happened to you?_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ok, so I wanted to try my hand at Anna's POV. Please, keep in mind that if I get anything wrong in the events or anything, I've only had the chance to watch the episode once, so... I'm going by memory.

Hope you like it.

R+R please.

Thank you.

Tenshi


End file.
